


Welcome to the SPW Foundation

by aenor_llelo



Series: Stars, Eyes of Heaven. [10]
Category: SCP Foundation, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- Eyes of Heaven (JoJo), Fictitious Documents, Gen, Jojokes, No POV, Post-Eyes of Heaven, SCP jokes, Speedwagon Foundation as an SCP-style organization, Stealth Crossover, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo
Summary: /access databaseACCESSING...WARNING: THIS DATABASE IS CLASSIFIEDACCESS BY UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL IS STRICTLY PROHIBITEDPERPETRATORS WILL BE TRACKED, LOCATED, AND DETAINED.DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED./proceedAUTHENTICATING...AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.WELCOME TO THE SPEEDWAGON FOUNDATION.





	1. The Will of Robert E.O. Speedwagon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Records, and retellings from the SPW Foundation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194148) by [Hello_Im_not_a_possum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum). 
  * Inspired by [A Deal You Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085407) by [jojotier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotier/pseuds/jojotier). 



 

**/open document**

 

* * *

 

At the beginning of the century, a lone Englishman by the name of Robert E. O. Speedwagon, arrived in the USA and started his own oil business. Because of this he became one of the world's richest men. Speedwagon decided that after his demise, the large sum of his fortune would be used for medical research and wild animal and plant protection. In this organization exists a department called the Supernatural Research Department.

This was the will of Speedwagon, who died in 1952.

 

* * *

 

 

We are publicly listed as a humanitarian organization, dedicated to the preservation and study of the natural world as well as the advancement of medical technologies.

 

This is not a lie.

 

But it is not why you, our valued personnel, are here.

 

You are here because you have seen the truth. The truth that is men made of stone, faceless hands, living prisons, the dead among the living, of beings that come from the sky, of those things which could render humanity little more and chattel and prey. The truth of the impossible, the extraordinary, the beautiful.

 

Your mission is to aid in the verification and study of supernatural phenomena.

Your mission is to continually assess these phenomena, to ensure that they do not pose a threat to themselves or humanity.

Your mission is to protect these phenomena from exploitation by malicious or ignorant groups of interest.

Your mission is to, should it prove necessary, terminate or otherwise contain these phenomena for the safety of humanity.

 

This is the will of Robert E.O. Speedwagon.

 

This is the will of the Foundation.

 

**Signed, Senior Director Joestar**

* * *

 

**/end document**


	2. CONTAINMENT FILE: Stone Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING....  
> SPEEDWAGON LONDON DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file stonemask
> 
> LOADING FILE....  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**LONDON DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Stone Mask

 

 **TYPE:** Non-Sentient/Stationary/Object

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:**  Viable for Exploitation/Induces Anomalous Properties in Living Entities

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard object surveillance only unless otherwise directed. Sendo class security personnel only.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Specimens to be individually contained and separated by type in vault cabinet. Containment must remain sterile. Vault must have consistent UV protection. Specimens will exhibit no unusual properties if left undisturbed in containment. 

 **HANDLING:** Handle only when strictly necessary. Personnel must wear full-body covering and ensure that specimens make no contact with biological materials and must fully sterilize specimen before re-containment. Do not expose to UV light. Do not place near the cranial region of any living or recently deceased entity.

 

 **DESCRIPTION:** A series of humanoid stone masks. The face of the mask has sharp, slanted eye slits and a small mouth with full lips, with fangs protruding over the bottom lip. A ridge emerges from the bottom of the forehead, running vertically to the Mask's top, joining with another ridge extending into a spiral resting on the left of its forehead. The interior forehead of the mask features four lines of an unknown calligraphic script. One modified specimen contains a receptacle for [REDACTED], which is currently housed at [REDACTED].

When exposed to blood, the mask will extend several sharp tendrils that will pierce the brain of the user.

If the user is a human:

-Jumping ability increases by 5-8 meters.

-Leg strength tripled.

-Ability to exert a tackle of 2000–4000 kg per square cm.

-Severe weakness to UV light and Hamon.

Such persons are henceforth vampires.(Refer to sub-file: Vampires, found under main file: Pillar Men)

If the user is a Pillar Man, it merely gains enhanced ability and durability, unless [PASSAGE REDACTED].

 

 **RECOVERY:**  During the mid-to-late 19th century, one Stone Mask was excavated from an Aztec ruin by a team led by [NAME REDACTED]. After donning the mask himself, the agent killed the rest of the team before dying from the sun. The remainder of the cache was found in Mexico by the Nazi taskforce lead by General [NAME REDACTED] before being voluntarily surrendered to the Foundation after some experimentation.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** No further experimentation allowed under any circumstances.

 **ADDENDUM:** All suspected non-contained instances of a stone mask specimen must be reported directly to the London site.

 **ADDENDUM:**  Several more specimens have been found, modified to fit equines. Effects are the same.

 

* * *

**/view redacted**

 

PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.

**/confirm**

AUTHENTICATING...

AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.

REDACTED INFORMATION RECOVERED.

* * *

**REDACTED**

One modified specimen contains a receptacle for the Red Stone of Aja, which is currently housed on the Air Supplena site. At no point must the Red Stone of Aja and any stone mask be contained on the same site. At no point should a contained Vampire or Pillar Man specimen be present on the same site as a Stone Mask.

If the user is a Pillar Man, it merely gains enhanced ability and durability, unless exposed to the modified specimen while it contains the Red Stone of Aja while exposed to intense UV light, in which case it grants:

-Immunity to UV light and Hamon, and therefore the capability to use Hamon.

-Self modification to mimic the attributes of any pre-existing species.

* * *

**/redact**

REDACTING...

REDACTION COMPLETE.

**/end document**

 

 


	3. CONTAINMENT FILE: The Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON LONDON DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file standarrow
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

 

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**LONDON DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Stand Arrow

 

 **TYPE:** Non-Sentient/Stationary/Object

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:**  Viable for Exploitation/Induces Anomalous Properties in Living Entities/Poses Inherent Hazard

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard object surveillance unless otherwise directed. Security personnel must be Stand class personnel.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Specimens to be individually cloth wrapped in vault cabinet, with additional wrapping to the heads. Containment must remain sterile. Specimens will exhibit no unusual properties when left undisturbed in containment. Broken and fragmented remnants should also be cloth wrapped separately.

 **HANDLING:** Specimens to be handled firmly with protective gloves at minimum, facing away from the handler and not directly pointed at any entities. Handler should preferably be a full onset Stand user, but this is not necessary so long as the handler follows aforementioned precautions. Fully sterilize specimen before re-containment. 

 

 **DESCRIPTION:**   A series of arrows with wide spaded heads fashioned in the 1100s, using meteoric iron from [LOCATION REDACTED] which contains instances of the Stand Infection Virus(see File: Stand Infection Virus). The arrow will make token effort to pierce any nearby entities as deeply as possible if not firmly handled. If the target lacks sufficient bodily and/or mental fortitude, the wound will be fatal and the target will die. If the target survives naturally or intervention occurs to ensure it, the wound will heal and target will develop any one of the possible variants of the Stand Infection Virus. Carriers of the Stand Infection Virus may pass it on to direct descendants or blood relatives. If an entity with full onset Stand Infection Virus is fully pierced by the arrow, then [PASSAGE REDACTED](see sub-file: [NAME REDACTED] under main File: Stand Infection Virus).

 

 **RECOVERY:**  Several arrows were found in the possession of [NAME REDACTED] during a preliminary search-and-seizure of the property that would become the Cairo site by Mobile Task Force SDC-Alpha, as part of investigation and re-containment efforts pertaining to the 1983 containment breach. Other information found on site led to the recovery of more specimens in Egypt, Italy, and Japan.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Experimentation allowed only by the express permission of Senior Director Joestar. Human test subjects must be cleared with thorough physical and psychiatric evaluation and give fully informed consent, with preference to full Hamon users.

 **ADDENDUM:** Attempted use of any specimen or specimen fragment without the consent of a subject is allowed in the event of a medical emergency with the approval of the local Site Director and the notification of Senior Director Joestar.

* * *

 

**/end document**


	4. MONITORED PERSONS FILE: Achtung Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING..  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view file monitoredpersons
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file achtungbaby
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **MONITORED PERSONS FILE:** Achtung Baby

 

 **TYPE:** Stand Infection Virus/Congenital/Symbiotic

 **STATUS:** Subject lives on London Site under the care of Operations Manager Joestar.

 **MONITORED DUE TO:** Self Hazard/Requires Specialized Care

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard full onset Stand user monitoring.

 

 **NAME:**  Joestar, Shizuka

 **STAND NAME:** Achtung Baby

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** ~1999

 **SEX:** Female

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** Subject's physical appearance is unknown.

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:**   ~~Normal.~~ Subject has mild but chronic vitamin-D deficiency, to be treated through diet. Subject is suspected to have photophobia of the eyes.

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** Suspected anxiety disorder and selective mutism, otherwise normal.

 

 **ACCOMMODATIONS:** Subject must wear full-body clothing for visibility purposes. Subject will wear prescription sunglasses and earmuffs for sensory sensitivity. Subject will undergo monthly physical and psychiatric examinations. Subject will be home-schooled up to the high school level, as well as taught to speak English and Japanese.

 **RESTRICTIONS** **:** Standard civilian noncombatant restrictions.

 

 **STAND:** Integrated Stand permanently renders subject's body and its derivatives invisible. In periods of heightened stress, objects, entities, and surroundings of the subject are rendered partially and/or totally invisible, even if the subject leaves the area, until such time that the subject is sufficiently calmed or deliberately nullifies effect.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Found as an unidentified infant in 1999 by Operations Manager Joestar and MTF Operative Higashikata during intitial establishment of the Morioh site. Efforts to identify the child or any living relatives proved inconclusive, and so Operations Manager Joestar decided to adopt the child after the completion of the Morioh facility.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Due to a light passing through the body and not being absorbed, the subject has developed chronic vitamin-D deficiency. Appropriate measures have been taken.

 **ADDENDUM:** Due to inherent difficulties in physical examination, it is necessary that the physician be Stand or Sendo class personnel.

 **ADDENDUM:** Subject is suspected to have photophobia of the eyes.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**

 


	5. CONTAINMENT FILE: Blade of Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON CAIRO DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file bladeanubis
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

 

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**CAIRO DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** The Blade of Anubis

 

 **TYPE:** Sentient/Stationary/Object/Stand

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Poses Inherent Hazard/Deliberate and Malicious Behavior/Lethal Cognitohazard

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard object surveillance unless otherwise directed. Security must not be Stand users and/or specifically trained in bladed weapons.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Subject to be cloth wrapped in soundproofed vault cabinet. Subject to remain stored in scabbard, with additional restraints tying the hilt of the blade to the scabbard.

 **HANDLING:** Subject to remain fully sheathed, handled using containment provided cloth and protective gloves. Subject must not be held in anyway which resembles wielding or the prelude to wielding, as the prospective wielder will be overtaken by the Stand(or maimed if not meeting the subject's host criteria). Do not discuss or otherwise reveal any personal information about self or fellow personnel within vicinity of subject. 

 

 **DESCRIPTION:** Subject is an automatic natural humanoid Stand, with a flesh toned body and a black jackal's head crowned with a nemes. Subject is currently bound to a thin scimitar with an elaborately jeweled cross guard and accompanying scabbard. Subject imbues the sword with incredible speed and sharpness, as well as selective intangibility. Subject does not tire and in fact increases in strength and speed during the course of combat due to its excellent memory and adaptation to opposing combatants. When the hilt is grasped by a desirable host, subject possesses the target and immediately attempts to incite or participate in any form of violent physical conflict. If host is a Stand user, the Stand is also possessed and utilized. Subject shows no consideration for the well-being of its host and will freely discard the host if a stronger prospective one appears.

Subject has no desires or capabilities outside those that pertain to seeking, maintaining, or inciting physical violence. Subject cannot be calmed, pacified, or trained into abandoning this mentality. Subject displays no capacity for loyalty or empathy, except for a token willingness to follow the orders of those that defeat it in combat. There is no motivator that will dissuade subject from its base impulse except for an immediate apparent threat to the physical integrity of the sword it is bound to, such as threats of breakage or sustained water exposure.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Subject was the Stand of 15th century swordsmith [NAME REDACTED], surviving after its wielder's death by binding to his sword. Subject was housed in [LOCATION REDACTED] for several decades before being stolen by [NAME REDACTED] [see file, Containment Breaches: 1983]. When encountered by Mobile Task Force SDC-Alpha, it used two noncombatant civilians in an attempt to combat the team before possessing MTF Operative Polnareff. Subject used Operative Polnareff to non-fatally wound Operative Kujo (now Doctor Kujo), who then broke the sword. Sword was then contained and turned over to Foundation custody.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Destroying the sword may terminate subject, but the subject would then attempt to possess any living beings in the vicinity, which would pose a greater threat. The sword will be treated as a form of containment for the subject.

 **ADDENDUM:** Subject was repaired by Agent Higashikata for greater security, as well as creating the fused restraint on the blade hilt to prevent unsheathing.

 **ADDENDUM:** Potential uses for the subject are tempered by its excessive aggression and manipulative behavior. Subject cannot be used for mission work until such time that it proves capable of being cooperative with Foundation personnel.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**


	6. PERSONNEL FILE: Mondatta, Boingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files personnel
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file thoth
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

 

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **PERSONNEL FILE:** Mondatta, Boingo

 

 **STATUS:** Full-Time Personnel 

 **EMPLOYED AS:** Mission Advisor, Informant, Stand-Class Personnel

 **LANGUAGES:** Egyptian Arabic, English

 **DEPENDENTS:** None listed.

 

 **NAME:** Mondatta, Boingo

 **STAND:** Thoth

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1980

 **SEX:** Male

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** Bite marks (canine) on lower left leg.

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** Physically weak, but otherwise within healthy parameters. Slight limp in left leg.

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** Highly introverted. Mild deficiency of empathy, but does not display actively malicious behavior.

 

 **ACCOMMODATIONS:** When being brought on as mission staff, must be introduced to all operative staff and given access to their personnel files. Must be given access to all mission reports relevant to assignment. Any and all instructions must be followed as thoroughly as possible, regardless of content.

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Standard noncombatant personnel restrictions. 

 

 **STAND:** An automatic Stand which takes the form of a comic book that can be seen even by non-Stand users. The book, titled  _Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure_ , consists entirely of blank pages until it makes a prediction, which will always, whether literally or metaphorically, come to pass. The events are relayed with heavy distortion, abstraction, simplification, and childish narration, depicting Agent and/or associates performing actions leading to outcomes which are at minimum superficially favorable. When forced to make predictions under duress, the predictions lose more and more context and omit long term consequences, to the detriment of whoever attempts to perform them. The sequence frequently requires actions which appear arbitrary, contradictory, or contingent on highly coincidental events and timing. The sequence will frequently feature tangent actions towards petty favorable outcomes (ex. small monetary gain), which must still be performed in order to reach the original desired goal.

If the actions are followed calmly and consistently, the outcome prove to be the desired goal. If certain actions are fought or failed, the actions will somehow come to pass anyway and the outcome, while still matching the prediction, will prove detrimental to the performer in some way.

Stand has no direct offensive capability.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** All pages manifested during a mission must be scanned and archived, as events depicted during a sequence may occur more than once. The actual events must be recorded as part of archiving.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**


	7. CONTAINMENT FILE: LUCK & PLUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file p.luck
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

 

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Luck & Pluck

 

 **TYPE:** Non-Sentient/Stationary/Object

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Permanent Foundation Asset

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard inventory surveillance. No security personnel necessary.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Currently mounted in Senior Director Joestar's office. Otherwise to be stored in standard equipment vault. Specimen exhibits no unusual properties if left undisturbed.

 **HANDLING:** Specimen requires no specialized handling aside from standard bladed weapon procedure. Intended to be wielded by Sendo class personnel.

 

 **DESCRIPTION:** A late Medieval European, double-edged, two-handed longsword. Hilt is flat and golden colored, with a single amethyst jewel. Bears the engraved word 'LUCK', with the letter P written in blood to change the word to 'PLUCK'. Specimen capable of swinging with such high speed that its shape will appear to warp. Specimen's chief property is its ability to conduct Hamon energy to an exceptional degree.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Specimen was bequeathed to Senior Director Joestar's possession in 1888 after an altercation at Windknight's Lot in pursuit of [PASSAGE REDACTED]. Specimen remained in Director Joestar's possession and was listed as a permanent Foundation asset after the establishment of the Foundation.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Specimen may only be wielded by Sendo class personnel and by direct permission of Senior Director Joestar.

* * *

 

**/end document**


	8. CONTAINMENT FILE: Earth Wind and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON MORIOH DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file earthwindandfire
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**MORIOH DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Earth Wind and Fire

 

 **TYPE:** Sentient/Entity/Stand(Disputable)

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Requires Specialized Care/Possible Cognitohazard

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Subject is sufficiently cooperative and benign such that specialized surveillance is unnecessary.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Subject will maintain residence in standard on-site dormitory. Subject allowed to wander un-restricted site premises unattended. Subject allowed to make one(1) materials request weekly. Subject may accept visitation requests and gifts.

 **HANDLING:** Subject must be escorted by at least one Sendo or Stand class personnel on all restricted sites, containment areas, and off-site excursions. All transportation must be soundproofed and subject should be kept away from sources of loud or high pitched noise. Subject is cooperative when given clear and precise instruction.

 

 **DESCRIPTION:** Subject, who answers to self proclaimed name Nu Mikitakazo Nshi, is a male presenting humanoid of slightly above average height, with pointed ears and long, straight pale hair.

Subject possesses the ability to transform part or all of its body into any non-complex object, so long as subject has sufficient idea of what the object is. Subject can then detach these objects from his person and regenerate the discarded body part to no ill effect. Once object is detached, it will remain in such form indefinitely. Subject cannot generate objects of complex mechanical nature or objects that generate and/or consume more energy than subject would. Subject cannot imitate specific human faces due to prosopagnosia. During a fullbody transformation, subject is still susceptible to bodily weaknesses such as motion sickness. When exposed to loud or high pitched noises, subject loses control of its ability and enters a state of meltdown until removed from vicinity of noise. When acting as an equippable item, the strength of subject and user is combined.

Subject possesses no natural ability to perceive stands.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Was discovered during 1999 by MTF Operatives Higashikata and Nijimura half buried in the midst of a series of crop circles nearby the Morioh site. When revived, subject revealed its ability when triggered by a passing fire truck. Subject remained in escort custody of Mobile Task Force DNC-Beta until the Morioh site was sufficiently established to maintain permanent custody. When pressed further, it gave its current name and claimed to be an extraterrestrial lifeform from a planet in [LOCATION REDACTED], seeking asylum after the death of its world.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** DNA testing and Stand Infection Virus testing has proved inconclusive.

 **ADDENDUM:** Records have been found of a [NAME REDACTED] residing in [LOCATION REDACTED] who matches the description of the subject. However, there is no one who can recall the existence of such an individual, even the supposed parents, and anyone questioned appeared slightly disoriented after the mention of such a person.

 **ADDENDUM:** Concerning above, subject appears to have some capacity for psychic manipulative abilities, but due to its benign nature and lack of necessity, it has not displayed such ability during its time in Foundation custody.

 **ADDENDUM:** Subject displays a fondness for animals and has been allowed companion animal(Mouse, one).

 **ADDENDUM:**  Subject may attempt to offer food. Personnel should keep in mind that although the food is safe to consume, it may have been generated using subject's ability.

 **ADDENDUM:** Subject has made reference to a spacecraft in low Earth orbit that it is claims ownership of. The Morioh site observatory has found an object in orbit matching the approximate location of the supposed craft, as well as [REDACTED].

* * *

 

**/end document**


	9. CONTAINMENT FILE: The Red Stone of Aja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON AIR SUPPLENA DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file superaja
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**AIR SUPPLENA DATABASE**

 

**CONTAINMENT FILE:** The Red Stone of Aja

 

**TYPE:** Non-sentient/Stationary/Object

**REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Viable for Exploitation/Permanent Foundation Asset

**SURVEILLANCE:** Standard object surveillance unless otherwise directed. Surveillance personnel should be Sendo class personnel only.

**CONTAINMENT:** Specimen to be individually contained in standard inventory cabinet or in standard mobile object containment. Must not share site with any Vampire or Pillar Man specimen.

**HANDLING:** To be handled and transported exclusively by Sendo class personnel. Requires full permission of Site Director Lisa for offsite use. When being transported, to be contained in standard compact object containment. Handle with extreme caution.

 

**DESCRIPTION:** Specimen is a perfect red briolette-cut sunstone. When exposed to UV light, it absorbs and refracts the light by a factor of 1 x 106. Said light can be stored and utilized as Hamon energy, or directed outwards as a concentrated beam. When used in conjunction with [REDACTED], it would [PASSAGE REDACTED](refer to subfile:[REDACTED] under main file: Stone Mask).

 

**ADDENDUM:** Experimentation allowed with the permission of Site Director Lisa and notification of Senior Director Joestar.

* * *

 

**/end document**


	10. PERSONNEL FILE: Kishibe, Rohan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files personnel
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file heavensdoor
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **PERSONNEL FILE:** Kishibe, Rohan

 

 **STATUS:** Part-time Personnel/Monitored

 **EMPLOYED AS:** Forensic Artist, Interview/Interrogation Specialist, Stand-Class Personnel

 **LANGUAGES:** Japanese, English, French

 **DEPENDENTS:** None listed.

 

 **NAME:** Kishibe, Rohan

 **STAND:** Heaven's Door

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1979

 **SEX:** Male

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** None in particular

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** Mild anemia due to Stand-related altercation(see Missions file: Highway Star).

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** Borderline maladaptive perfectionism, high-functioning hypomania, asocial personality.

 

 **ACCOMMODATIONS** **:** Do not disturb Agent while working, barring emergency or if Agent is neglecting self maintenance.

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Must attend regular sessions with Foundation-provided therapist. Agent may not use Stand on any personnel or non-suspects without fully informed consent.

 

 **STAND:** Close-range natural humanoid stand in the form of a boy wearing an overcoat, bowtie, and an opaque hat, overall colored white with golden highlights. Effects can only activate when stand is perceived, achieved either by a depiction made by Agent on paper or air, or simply drawing out Stand in the case of a Stand user. Closing one's eyes or being otherwise unable to properly process the image due to disability, impairment, or strong emotion renders a potential target immune to the Stand. 

When Stand is successfully activated on a target, the target's body will unravel into book pages in the shape of the part of origin. The contents of the book contain true biographical information about the target, such as:

-Physical characteristics

-Memories and thoughts, listed in chronological order

-knowledge or expertise known to the target

-Personality and other such mental aspects

-Abilities or skills(such as details about a Stand, if target possesses it)

During unraveled state, target is incapacitated. Pages can be altered, producing the following effects:

Pages are removed- Any memories contained in the page are removed from the target, as well as an equivalent loss of physical mass. If an excessive amount of pages are removed it is fatal to the target. Pages can be restored by dealing substantial physical damage to Agent or rendering Agent unconscious.

Pages are written in- Memories may be erased, altered, or suppressed. Unbreakable compulsions can be planted in targets mind which will be carried out, regardless of impossibility of task or target's previous inability to do so.

Stand possesses no direct combat ability.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Agent cannot view his own pages, but can write commands onto them.

 **ADDENDUM:** If target is an animal, it will display extremely literal physical information. If used on dead tissue, it merely reports the current status of said tissue such as rate of decay. On a target that is dying, the information begins to slowly disappear. Stand still effective on undead cognizant specimens.

 **ADDENDUM:** Agent is employed by the Foundation as part of a deal for clemency concerning previous malicious activity, as an alternative to high monitoring or potential specialized containment, under the condition that such behavior is not repeated.

* * *

**/end document**

 

 


	11. CONTAINMENT FILE: Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON NAPOLI DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file mrpresident

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**NAPOLI DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Mr. President

 

 **TYPE:** Non-Sentient/Entity/Stand

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Permanent Foundation Asset

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard non-sentient entity surveillance unless otherwise directed.

 **CONTAINMENT:** When not in use, to be placed in standard animal containment unit. Key to be housed in standard mobile object containment unit with specimen containment unit.

 **HANDLING:** Standard animal handling procedure. Key must be inserted for entry. Key must remain inserted to maintain entry. Recommended at least one combat personnel remain outside of effected range for security and retrieval purposes.

 

 **DESCRIPTION:** Specimen is one  _Testudo hermanni_ of indeterminate age, which carries an instance of Stand Infection Virus. Specimen does not display any enhanced intelligence (aside from an ability to follow location based commands) and acts within normal behavioral parameters of its species. On top of its shell is a keyhole, intended for its stand, an ornate golden key fitted with a cabachon cut ruby. When the key is placed, one can access a pocket space visible through the key, resembling a large penthouse suite, which can house objects and entities for an indefinite period of time so long as the key remains in the notch. If the key is removed, all occupants are dislodged. The room can be exited by raising the arms towards the ceiling, whose field of vision is that of the gem. The room is air-permeable.

Stand and subject possess no combat or defensive ability, excepting those already available to non-modified specimens of the species.

 

 **RECOVERY:** The key was recovered at Pompeii during 2001 by Mobile Task Force VTA-Alpha. Subject found idling in a Napoli train station by Agent Bucciarati and was discovered to match the key. Turned over to Foundation custody after establishment of Napoli site.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Site Director Giovanna used a DNA sample to create an identical copy of specimen during an altercation with [NAME REDACTED](refer to Missions file: Passione). Copy to be contained in same manner as original.

 **ADDENDUM:** Stand can sustain a spirit within its room if the body is destroyed.

 

* * *

 **/end document**  


	12. MONITORED PERSONS FILE: The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files monitoredpersons
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file sun
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **MONITORED PERSONS FILE:** The Sun

 

 **TYPE:** Stand Infection Virus

 **STATUS:** Currently under probationary monitoring.

 **MONITORED DUE TO:** Poses Inherent Hazard/Previous Malicious Behavior/Poses Self Hazard

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Tracked through expenses, communications, and employments.

 

 **NAME:** Fats, Arabia

 **STAND NAME:** The Sun

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** Unknown

 **SEX:** Male

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** Permanent discoloration and deformity on upper left facial area from altercation with Mobile Taskforce SDC-Alpha.

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** Subject is obese and in generally subpar physical condition.

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** None found.

 

 **ACCOMMODATIONS:** None.

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Currently subject to travel ban.

 

 **STAND:** Long distance natural non-humanoid stand in the form of a sun, which can emit lethal levels of heat and light(at least 80 °C) over a large area and period of time, intensifying depending upon proximity of user. When threatened, it will emit a large barrage of rays in all directions, and can also strike with moderate precision.

Stand takes no measures to protect its user, to the point that the user must take precautions not to be affected by it.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Employed as a mercenary by [NAME REDACTED] to terminate Mobile Taskforce SDC-Alpha during the 1987 mission while they were in Abu Dhabi. Accosted operatives for several hours before being discovered by the team and being retired by Agent Kujo.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Currently debating subject's potential value as an informant, considering ability to perceive Stands and mercenary contacts. Doctor Kujo strongly disagreed, citing subject's lack of adaptability and inherent self hazard.

* * *

**/end document**

 


	13. TESTLOG: Hierophant Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON ARCHIVAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files testlog
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view files hierophant green
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**ARCHIVAL DATABASE**

 

 **TESTLOG:** Hierophant Green

 

 **PROPOSAL:** Examine properties of Hierophant Green's puppeteering ability.

 **PROPOSED BY:** Doctor Kakyoin

 **CONDITIONS NECESSARY:** Hierophant Green, willing Stand-class participant, EEG monitor, objects(various).

 **VERDICT:** Provide willing participant. (Resolved, Doctor Kujo has joined testing.) 

 

* * *

-Control was established with minimal resistance. Began test #1-A.

* * *

 

 **TEST #1-A:** Examine state of subject under influence of Hierophant Green.

-Began vitals test. Bradycardic heart rate. Lowered body temperature. Slowed breathing.

-Began eyes test. Slowed pupil dilation. Minimal eye movement. 

-Began physical examination. Loss of muscle tone. Reduced physical strength. Minimal resistance to external force. Reflexes still within normal parameters. Mild postural sway.

-Began cognition test. No reaction to external stimuli. Speech is slurred.

-Began EEG test. Activity matches NREM stage 3.

* * *

 -Control relinquished. Doctor Kujo retained no memory of the session. Doctor Kujo suggested repeat test with modified parameters. Control re-established. Began test #1-B.

* * *

 **TEST #1-B:** Examine state of subject when Hierophant Green inhabits body, but exerts no influence.

-Began vitals test. Slow but normal heart rate. Body temperature normal. Slowed breathing.

-Began eyes test. Pupils slightly dilated, but responsive.

-Began physical examination. Within normal parameters.

-Began cognition test. Reduced attention. Slightly scattered speech patterns. Increased suggestibility.

-Began EEG test. Activity matches NREM stage 1.

* * *

-Control relinquished. Doctor Kujo retained no memory of the session. End session.

* * *

 

 **CONCLUSIONS:** It appears that Hierophant Green induces a state of sleep in persons it inhabits, as well as interfering with the ability to form memories.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**

 

 


	14. PERSONNEL FILE: Nijimura, Okuyasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files personnel
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file thehand
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **PERSONNEL FILE:** Nijimura, Okuyasu

 

 **STATUS:** Full-Time Personnel

 **EMPLOYED AS:** Containment Specialist, Retrieval Agent, Budget Administrator, Stand-Class Personnel

 **LANGUAGES:** Japanese, English(Rudimentary)

 **DEPENDENTS:** Nijimura Mansaku(Contained), Stray Cat(Contained)

 

 **NAME:** Nijimura, Okuyasu

 **STAND:** The Hand

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1983

 **SEX:** Male

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** Parallel horizontal concave markings on center of face (possible side effect of Stand).

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** Lingering effects of childhood malnutrition, treated. Otherwise in excellent physical health.

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** High functioning DPD, possible learning disability. Otherwise in good emotional health.

 

 **ACCOMMODATIONS:** Whenever possible, all personnel must stay out of the range of Agent's stand when it manifests, for their own safety. 

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Agent should take care not to unintentionally use ability on surfaces with may contain buried piping or major power lines.

 

 **STAND:** Close range non-natural humanoid stand with spiked upper body padding, an open-front collar with a  _ **$**_  and _ **¥**_  symbol on either end, and large blinders on either side of its face, framing headlight eyes. Its right hand is spiderwebbed with two circular protrusions on the palm. Coloration is white with blue padding and gold highlights. It's primary offensive ability manifests in the right hand, activated with a swiping motion. Interrupting the hand's arc prevents the ability from activating.

When an arc is successfully completed, any matter which passes through the arc ceases to exist, causing the surrounding space to distort in compensation. Agent primarily utilizes this ability to create spontaneous vacuums in space that pull objects toward it near instantaneously. Agent can control whether or not he is subject to the vacuum.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Unknown whether erased objects actually cease to exist, are merely dissipated, or are teleported to another dimension.

* * *

 

**/end document**


	15. EXPANDED ADDENDUM FILE: Kujo, Jotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files personnel
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file starplatinum
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view addendum**

* * *

 

 **EXPANDED ADDENDUM FILE:** Kujo, Jotaro

 

 **ADDENDUM #1:**  The following codenames are banned from use in any official capacity: Hat Jojo, Taro Chips: Mega Pack, Ocean Man, Doctor Dad, Doctor DILF, Jolyne's Hot Dad, Joseph Joestar, Thanos, Poseidon, Cr1tikal, Tall Child, Neo, Clint Eastwood, Batman

 **ADDENDUM #1-a:** The following codenames are allowed: Qtaro, Professor Dad, Dogstar, 17, Columbo, Stardust-3

 **ADDENDUM #1-b:** Blue Eyes White Dragon, Starfish, and Kratos are okay for now but they're on thin fucking ice.

 

 **ADDENDUM #2:** ~~Doctor Kujo doesn't need a theme song. We can stop playing sea shanties and Ocean Man every time someone sees him enter the room.~~ Doctor Kujo asked what happened to all the ocean songs, and he almost looked sad. Ocean Man, however, is still banned.

 

 **ADDENDUM #3:** Yes, Star Platinum can catch bullets. You are not allowed to shoot Star Platinum.

 

 **ADDENDUM #4:** If Doctor Kujo could stop making up bullshit facts about Stands every time he meets a new personnel member, that would be great. 

 

 **ADDENDUM #5:** Yes, Star Platinum is staring at you. Yes, that camera zoom thing it does with its eye is creepy. Star Platinum likes to stare at things for uncomfortably long periods of time.

 

 **ADDENDUM #6:** Feed Star Platinum at your own risk. It's like feeding a koi fish, there's no limit. Before you know it, you've fed him an entire box of donuts and everybody's afternoon snack.

 **ADDENDUM #6-a:** Don't challenge Star Platinum to an eating contest. You will lose and Doctor Kujo will find out what you did.

 **ADDENDUM #6-b:** Star Platinum will not eat your Stand. But he could.

 

 **ADDENDUM #7** : Fighting Dio did not turn Doctor Kujo into a vampire.

 **ADDENDUM #7-a:** Other things Doctor Kujo is not: immortal, a furry but for dolphins, the Greek god Poseidon, the spirit of the sea itself trapped in human form, secretly a Pillar Man.

 

 **ADDENDUM #8:** Doctor Kujo only has one stand. Doctor Kujo's hat is not a second, integrated Stand. Doctor Kujo's hat is not possessed by a Stand. Doctor Kujo's hat is not a Foundation asset and does not display any anomalous properties.

 

 **ADDENDUM #9:**  If Doctor Kujo is found unconscious and/or wounded, approach with extreme caution. Star Platinum may still be active and reacts instinctively to stimuli without the input of its user. Approach slowly, check breathing, and gently attempt to rouse. Even if Doctor Kujo cannot be roused, the action will dissuade the Stand from reacting violently.

 **ADDENDUM #9-a:** Star Platinum has, in the past, temporarily stopped its users heart in order to feign death or stop severe wounds from bleeding.

 

 **ADDENDUM #10:** Sometimes Doctor Kujo isn't in the room anymore even though no-one saw him leave. This is normal.

 

* * *

**  
/end addendum**


	16. EXCERPTS: Stand Infection Virus, Psychological Effects in Early Onset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON SCIENTIFIC LITERATURE DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> THE SCIENTIFIC LITERATURE DATABASE IS MAINTAINED FOR PUBLIC USE.
> 
> /stand infection virus psychological effects
> 
> LOADING...  
> EXCERPTS LOADED.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **"** ...shown that even asymptomatic variants of the Stand Infection Virus force the child's brain to develop more rapidly in accommodation of the Stand, resulting in an increased intelligence and psychological development, especially in comparison to non-infected peers of their age group. This will more often then not generate feelings of isolation and/or asocial behavior. A fully manifested early onset Stand can exacerbate or unintentionally encourage these tendencies..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...Stands, especially of the humanoid type, can end up replacing social roles intended for humans with its constant availability, attentiveness, and empathy to its user, further rewarding the behavior of not socializing with peers who cannot see this close friend. Even into adulthood, an early onset symptomatic shows extreme preference for other symptomatics, with limited capacity or desire to form meaningful relationships with non-infected persons outside of close family..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...An early onset symptomatic will show evidence of hypervigilance or divided attention due to the input of the Stand, and hypersensitivity if the Stand has enhanced senses. The symptomatic may also show an extreme preference for the corresponding sense, almost exclusively engaging in activities which indulge them in times of leisure, which can develop into stimming behavior. They may also show preference for activities which share aspects with the functionality of their Stand..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...a Stand which develops in adolescence may develop functions that adapt to the symptomatic's pre-existing interests..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...another unusual property in symptomatics is that they generally show a greater tolerance for periods of extended isolation..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...displaying altered concepts of personal space between fellow symptomatics and/or close friends, frequently crossing what is typically held to be intimate space and clustering closely together, particularly in public spaces or in the presence of strangers. This may in part be subconsciously learned behavior from their Stands, which manifest and prefer to linger well within the intimate space of the user..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...the very early onset symptomatic may be psychologically distant from their non-infected parents, if not an outright hazard in the case of a fully manifested Stand, which the parents have no way to perceive. The hazard can create subconscious fear in the parents, which may devolve into paranoid or abusive behaviors..."

 

 

 **-Kakyoin, Tenmei. Kujo, Jotaro. Avdol, Mohammed. "Psychological Effects, Early Onset."** **_Stand Infection Virus._  **

**Speedwagon Foundation. _Speedwagon Foundation Scientific Literature Database._ Web.**


	17. TRANSCRIPT: Mission Report, Ratt (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON ARCHIVAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files transcripts
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view files reports
> 
> LOADING...  
> FILES LOADED.
> 
> /view file ratt2
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view transcript**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**ARCHIVAL DATABASE**

 

 **TRANSCRIPT:** Mission Report, Ratt (2)

 

Doctors Kakyoin and Kujo, verifying information extracted from [NAME REDACTED].

 

 

 

> **KAKYOIN:**  If you insist on doing it, you need to let me hold it for you.
> 
> **KUJO:** Mission update. Investigated a farmhouse in close proximity to site. No response upon entry. Signs of rodent infestation in accordance to [NAME REDACTED]'s confession. Two rats found, stand users. Doctor Kakyoin terminated one of the rats. The other is still uncaught.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** The occupants of the house were found in the fridge, exposed to the effects of the Stand. Agent Higashikata has been notified to repair the damages, as well as medical assistance.

 

Agent Higashikata arrives on scene.

 

 

> **KAKYOIN:** (addressing Doctor Kujo) So. Doctor Kujo. Jotaro. Jojo. Want to tell your dearest darling kid uncle what happened to you?
> 
> **KUJO:**...Stand.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** The Stand that does what, exactly?
> 
> **KUJO:** Turret Stand. It shoots poisoned projectiles that gelatinize organic materials.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** Mm. And why is your hand melting right now?
> 
> **HIGASHIKATA:** Wait, what? Holy shit-

 

Agent Higashikata accounts for subsequent background noise, as well as several expletives.

 

 

 

> **KAKYOIN:** Answer the question, Jotaro.
> 
> **KUJO:** I came in contact with a projectile.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** That's not my question, Doctor. How. Did the Stand hit you. When your Stand. The fastest recorded Stand in the history of Stands. Can literally [PASSAGE REDACTED].
> 
> **KUJO:**... I let Star Platinum touch it.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** ( _inhale_ ) Jotaro, why.
> 
> **KUJO:** I wanted to examine the projectiles. I did not realize they would explode on contact.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:**...
> 
> **KUJO:** Josuke, see if you can fix the people in the fridge.
> 
> **HIGASHIKATA:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PEOPLE IN THE-

 

End of recording. The original residents were tended to and made a full recovery.

 

* * *

 

**/end transcript**

 


	18. PERSONNEL FILE: Hirose, Koichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files personnel
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file echoes123
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

**PERSONNEL FILE:** Hirose, Koichi

 

**STATUS:** Full-Time Personnel

**EMPLOYED AS:** Site Director, Senior Field Agent, Surveillance Personnel, Stand-Class Personnel

**LANGUAGES:** Japanese, Italian, English

**DEPENDENTS:** None listed.

 

**NAME:** Hirose, Koichi

**STAND:** Echoes

**YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1984

**SEX:** Male

**IDENTIFYING MARKS:** Dwarfism.

**PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** GHD induced dwarfism due to premature birth, but otherwise in excellent physical condition.

**PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION:** Mild claustrophobia and anxiety.

 

**ACCOMMODATIONS:** Standard Site Director accommodations.

**RESTRICTIONS:** None in particular.

 

**STAND:** An evolved stand which can manifest in three alternate forms- ACT1, ACT2, ACT3.

ACT1- Natural non-humanoid stand in the form of a three-sectioned larval creature, green with black spots. The armored head, which two shelled arms are attached to, is beaked and oversized with metallic blinkers. It has a long serpentine tail, rattled.

It can write words on surfaces and entities. When in katakana, it produces the corresponding sound. When in kanji, produces a corresponding subliminal message. Effect intensifies with proximity and prolonged exposure. It possesses the longest range of its variants, a maximum of 50 meters.

ACT2- Natural humanoid stand in similar appearance to ACT1, possessing legs, a detachable stinger, and an exposed robotic face.

When a sound effect is written on a surface, properties which correspond with the sound emanate from the surface, with a limit of one sound at a time. Speed is greatly increased.

ACT3- Natural humanoid stand. A more robotic appearance with the same metallic striped eyes but now human lips. Body covered in striped protrusions, several forming a crest on the head. Two X-shaped holes on the sides of the head. Possesses a cloth wrapped around its waist with the number 3 printed on the front. Tail now vestigial. Colored white with green highlights.

Can produce a weighted effect on a chosen target which will intensify with proximity, hindering movement. Hindrance echoed on both target Stand and user, if applied to either. Increased speed, but greatly decreased range.

This variant is sentient and communicative. It speaks politely to its user, but rather crudely to or in reference to anyone else.

 

**ADDENDUM:** Be professional. The man signs your paycheck.

* * *

 

**/end document**

 


	19. CONTAINMENT FILE: Stray Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON MORIOH DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file straycat
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**MORIOH DATABASE**

 

**CONTAINMENT FILE:** Stray Cat

 

**TYPE:** Sentient/Entity/Stand

**REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Viable for Exploitation/Requires Specialized Care/Potential Hazard

**SURVEILLANCE:** No specialized surveillance required unless otherwise directed.

**CONTAINMENT:** To be placed in standard plant housing unit or planted in on-site greenhouse, in such a position that is has sufficient access to UV light. Area should be kept free of small animals. Do not water directly, but keep soil moist. Soil must be refreshed regularly.

**HANDLING:** Standard animal handling procedure. Do not restrain mouth or nose area. Keep away from small animals except during feeding.

 

**DESCRIPTION:** Integrated Stand bound to a plant grown from its original user, one _felis catus_. It is thick-stemmed, with large rosette patterned leaves that behave like its former appendages. The flower has two curling petals resembling a cats face (also bearing rosettes), including functioning eyes(however, the eyes have lost all night vision), nose, and mouth. The petals are bristled and behave like whiskers. It retains its need for food and oxygen, as well as relying on photosynthesis. It disposes waste through the roots. It retains its former behavior, as well as enhanced intelligence. In the absence of light, it hibernates.

The Stand allows for aerokinesis, which specimen controls through its whiskers. It can create solid air barriers of any shape or size, which can be remotely detonated, and create vacuums of air. Its power can be augmented by the presence or absence of UV light. 

 

**RECOVERY:** Seized in 1999 after an altercation with [NAME REDACTED], who had been deliberately nurturing the subject's aggressive behavior for [PASSAGE REDACTED]. It was personally rehabilitated by Containment Specialist Nijimura, who continues to be its primary caretaker.

 

**ADDENDUM:** Waste soil generated by subject to be recycled as fertilizer.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**

 


	20. CONTAINMENT FILE: Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON MORIOH DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file enigma

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**MORIOH DATABASE**

 

**CONTAINMENT FILE:** Enigma

 

**TYPE:** Sentient/Object/Stand

**REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Poses Inherent Hazard/Permanent Foundation Asset

**SURVEILLANCE:** Standard object surveillance unless otherwise directed. Security must be Stand-class personnel. Security and all handlers must undergo psychological testing before assignment.

**CONTAINMENT:** To be contained in soundproofed standard vault cabinet.

**HANDLING:** Standard unique manuscript handling procedure. Pages are to stay folded except when releasing objects. Any persons visibly distressed or known to be prone to distress must not be exposed to any empty segment of specimen.

 

**DESCRIPTION:** A loose-leaf book capable of housing a theoretically infinite amount of pages, bound in a cover featuring tessellations of the original Stand, a purple humanoid with curling pink highlights. The Stand is activated when a blank page is exposed to any object, phenomena, non-sentient being, which will be absorbed into the page, expressed as a repeating tessellated image of the target, intertwined with the Stand. Any contained target can be preserved in its original state indefinitely. Folding the paper in any way ensures containment of a target, and unfolding the paper releases it. Damaging the paper results in an equivalent level of damage in the tessellated target.

In order to trap a sentient being within the specimen, a target must repeatedly express some physical sign of fear or distress while within range of a blank page.

On occasion, partially shredded blank pages will appear, displaying random strings of words with no meaning. Words and characters sometimes arranged in a way that resembles a human face. These pages cannot activate the Stand.

 

**RECOVERY:** The original user, [NAME REDACTED], permanently fused with his Stand as the result of a violent altercation with MTF Operative Higashikata and 2 members of Mobile Task Force DNC-Beta.

 

**ADDENDUM:** No effort will be made to restore the original human state of specimen. In life, he was a dangerous, fear-mongering individual lacking in empathy, only capable of perceiving people as objects of personal gratification. In its current state, it can at least be exploited to the betterment of those who wield it.

**ADDENDUM:** When turned to a shredded page, one may hear voices.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**

 


	21. CONTAINMENT FILE: Dark Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON SINGAPORE DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file darkbluemoon
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**SINGAPORE DATABASE**

 

**CONTAINMENT FILE:** Dark Blue Moon

 

**TYPE:** Sentient/Entity/Stand

**REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Requires Specialized Care/Poses Hazard

**SURVEILLANCE:** Subject fitted with GPS wildlife tracking device.

**CONTAINMENT:** Movement tracking only unless otherwise directed. To be personally assessed by a Stand-class Assessment Agent on a regular basis. Cooperation easily earned through positive reinforcement. Limit unsupervised human contact when possible. Limit subject contact with ships and other man-made aquatic entities. When feeding is necessary, use standard aqauatic meats, as well as non-citrus fruits.

**HANDLING:** Standard animal handling procedure. During examination, one Stand-class handler must nestle subject's head and describe procedure. Handlers should remain within subject's view as much as possible, making no sudden movements. When transported on land, moisten with wet cloths.

 

**DESCRIPTION:** A large humanoid amphibious Stand with a four-eyed flat head, large piscine dorsal fin, webbed and clawed appendages, and several pairs of blowholes in varying sizes on the body. It is colored blue with red articulations.

An aquatic Stand which can swim with sufficient speed to generate whirlpools. Its claws are sharp enough to slice metal. It can generate scale shaped projectiles, as well as generating barnacled textures on surfaces or entities, which drain the strength and structural integrity of whatever it touches. It mainly utilizes this on animals in order to hunt.

Maintains feral, but largely benign behavior, but reacts violently at the prospect of someone littering in the water.

 

**RECOVERY:** Discovered in Singapore waters one year after its user, [NAME REDACTED], was presumed dead at sea following an altercation with Mobile Task Force SDC-Alpha, due to being in league with [NAME REDACTED]. The mortally wounded user most likely fused with his Stand in order to survive being stranded at sea.

 

**ADDENDUM:** No attempt will be made to restore the human state of subject, who was in life a criminal mercenary. Subject appears, in fact, to be relatively content with its current state and has been ruled to be a lesser threat than if it were rendered once again human.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**


	22. PERSONNEL FILE: Kawajiri, Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files personnel
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file kawajiri.h
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

 **PERSONNEL FILE:** Kawajiri, Hayato

 

 **STATUS:** Full-time Personnel

 **EMPLOYED AS:** Investigations Agent, Research Agent

 **LANGUAGES:** Japanese, English

 **DEPENDENTS:** None listed.

 

 **NAME:** Kawajiri, Hayato

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1988

 **SEX:** Male

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** None in particular.

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** Average physical health, though slightly underweight.

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** Asocial tendencies, but otherwise normal.

 

 **ACCOMMODATIONS:** None in particular.

 **RESTRICTIONS:** Standard non-combatant personnel restrictions.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Currently working with Research and Development to improve current surveillance equipment in its capacity to detect Stand-based phenomena.

 

* * *

  

**/end document**


	23. EXCERPTS: Care and Maintenance of Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON SCIENTIFIC LITERATURE DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> THE SCIENTIFIC LITERATURE DATABASE IS MAINTAINED FOR PUBLIC USE.
> 
> /stand infection maintenance
> 
> LOADING...  
> PASSAGES LOADED.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "Aside from the obvious, that the health of one's Stand is linked to that of its user, the ongoing mental health of a user must also be considered..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "...if the Stand's form is sufficiently organic to possess a mouth, it can be fed with no ill effect, though this is not strictly necessary. One should keep in mind, however, that as a non-corporeal being, it has no upper limit of intake. In the beginning, it should be the user exclusively that feeds the Stand, using portions set aside specifically for the purpose..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "...solid, relatively dry foods that don't crumble or powder. Easily consumed foods are better when first introducing the concept. The user should introduce foods from within their own preference. Avoid liquid foods and foods with stimulant properties... any drug or stimulant consumed by a Stand will deliver an instant and intensified effect, over a longer period of time..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "...when first being acclimated to the concept, keep a strict eye on what the Stand eats, as in the beginning it may not differentiate between inedible and edible, and attempt consumption of random objects if not watched carefully..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "...like any other part of the body, a Stand must exercise its skills to prevent atrophy..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "...should occasionally be summoned in times without stress or conflict, not just when strictly necessary, or the Stand could develop hyper-vigilance..."

 

 

**-Mista, Guido. Polnareff, Jean Pierre. _Care and Maintenance of the Stand._**

**Speedwagon Foundation. _Speedwagon Foundation Scientific Literature Database._ Web.**


	24. CONTAINMENTS, ONGOING: The Joestar Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING..  
> SPEEDWAGON LONDON DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files ongoing
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file joestar

**/view document**

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**LONDON DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENTS, ONGOING:** The Joestar Bloodline

 

The Joestar family is a British-Scottish clan of landed gentry, of particular interest and importance to the Foundation. It's ethnic makeup also includes persons of Japanese and Italian descent.

 

 **IDENTIFICATION:** Blood members of the Joestar Clan possess a distinctive combination of genetic features,

-One nevus simplex on the nape of the neck, in the shape of an irregular pentagram,

-Low concentrations of melanin in the eyes,

-Dramatic growth spurts and above average height in both genders,

-higher physical resilience and pain tolerance,

-high compatibility with the Stand Infection Virus,

-high potential in the practice of Hamon.

 

 **ASSETS:** The prominent assets of the Joestar clan, in no order of importance:

 

#1- Membership of British peerage, and its associated privileges,

a- Freedom from arrest,

b- Access to The Sovereign.

 

#2- Seat in the House of Lords Temporal, Parliament of the United Kingdom, and its associated privileges,

a- Access to the House of Lords library,

b- Parliamentary privilege, overlapping with the privileges of British peerage.

 

#3- A controlling interest in the Foundation, by virtue of many clan members being faculty members.

 

#4- On behalf of the Foundation, ownership or controlling interest in several companies, such as,

a- Real Estate Joestar, and all associated properties.

b- Gucci,

c- Giorgio Armani S.p.A.,

 

#5- As well as the following lands,

a- Joestar Manor,

b- Mustu-kabe mountain range,

c- the Air Supplena Islands.

 

#6- A controlling interest in Passione.

 

* * *

 

 

**CLAN JOESTAR**

 

**MOTTO**

LUCK : AND : PLUCK

**HERALDIC CREST**

An Asymmetrical star, encircled with hawthorne.

**CLAN BADGE**

Red Hawthorne

 

**Chief of the Name**

Lord Johnathan Joestar, Temporal House of Lords, Doctor of Archaeology and Anthropology

 

**Armigers**

Lady Elizabeth Lisa Joestar, Warden of the Air Supplena Islands

 

Joseph Joestar, Manager of Estate

 

Holly Georgia Kujo,  _née_ Joestar

 

Professor Kujo Jotaro, Doctor of Marine Biology

 

Higashikata Josuke, Master of Anatomical Sciences

 

Giorno Giovanna, Don of Passione, Master of Biology

 

Kujo Jolyne, Polyglot

 

**Non-Armigers**

Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Brother of the Clan

 

Smokey Brown, Brother of the Clan, Senator of New York

 

Kujo Sadao, Blood of the Clan, Composer

 

Muhammad Avdol, Brother of the Clan

 

Jean Pierre Polnareff, Brother of the Clan

 

Doctor Kakyoin Tenmei, Brother of the Clan, Doctor of Psychology

 

Higashikata Tomoko, Blood of the Clan

 

Shizuka Joestar, Daughter of the Clan

 

Nijimura Okuyasu, Son of the Clan, Master of Finances

 

Koichi Hirose, Brother of the Clan

 

Kishibe Rohan, Brother of the Clan, Master of Arts

 

Guido Mista, Brother of the Clan

 

Emporio Alniño, Son of the Clan

 

Ermes Costello, Sister of the Clan

 

F.F. Atroe, Daughter of the Clan

 

Domenico Pucci, Son of the Clan

 

* * *

 

 **/end document**  


	25. EXCERPTS: Stand Infection Virus, Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON SCIENTIFIC LITERATURE DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> THE SCIENTIFIC DATABASE IS MAINTAINED FOR PUBLIC USE.
> 
> /stand infection virus complications
> 
> LOADING...  
> EXCERPTS LOADED.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

> "...but true symbiosis is dependent on specific genetic, psychological, and physiological factors- an if an incompatibility exists in any area, the infection will invariably grow parasitic and eventually fatal, with a life expectancy of about two months..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...In its early stages, when the infection has not yet acclimated to its host, a symptomatic is highly contagious to any blood relatives, so proper quarantine must be insured, especially in the case of a parasitic infection..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...being in close proximity to other full onset symptomatics nearly guarantees that an infected will become a symptomatic as well... although very rare, spontaneous infections have occurred in persons with no family history of being carriers..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...once the infection has reached full-onset, the symptomatic is no longer contagious, as the infection has fully adapted to the host's body..."

 

 

 

 

 

> "...a symptomatic's increased physical resilience, a unique phenomena can occur when they are subjected to mortal injury, in which they become totally fused with the Stand... memories from before the fusion may be diminished or lost altogether, manifesting as subconscious preferences..."

 

 

**-Kakyoin, Tenmei. Kujo, Jotaro. Avdol, Mohammed. "Psychological Effects, Early Onset."**   **_Stand Infection Virus._   **

**Speedwagon Foundation. _Speedwagon Foundation Scientific Literature Database._  Web.**


	26. MONITORED PERSONS FILE: Sky High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GENERAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files monitored persons
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file skyhigh
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GENERAL DATABASE**

 

**MONITORED PERSONS FILE:** Sky High

 

**TYPE:** Stand Infection Virus/Vampire Ancestry/Joestar Bloodline

**STATUS:** Housed part time in the St. Lucie site.

**MONITORED DUE TO:** Poses Self Hazard

**SURVEILLANCE:** Ongoing medical documentation. Subject sufficiently benign and cooperative that no other specialized surveillance is required.

 

**NAME:** Sonia, Rikiel

**STAND NAME:** Sky High

**YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1988

**SEX:** Male

**IDENTIFYING MARKS:** One nevus simplex mark on nape of neck (see File: Joestar Bloodline)

**PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** In reasonable health, barring the physical manifestations of long term psychological stress.

**PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:** Panic disorder, being mitigated with the associated medications. Currently seeing a psychiatrist.

 

**ACCOMMODATIONS:** Undergo regular medical checkups, as well as monitoring for any vampiric tendencies.

**RESTRICTIONS:** Due to potential self hazard, subject is banned from employed in any combat capacity when working with the Foundation.

 

**STAND:** Close range Stand manifesting on user's right wrist, with small insectoid body and four amphibian legs, and green coloration. It has no capabilities of its own aside from enabling the user to control any ambient colonies of rods (see File: Skyfish) to an extremely precise degree, exploiting their ability to absorb body heat in order to manipulate the bodies of living creatures. The user requires intense concentration to maintain control, with high possibility of backfire when user becomes distressed.

 

**RECOVERY:** Tasked by [NAME REDACTED] to accost Mobile Task Force GDSJ-Alpha during the 2011 mission. After being detained, subject lost all animosity and willingly volunteered to act as an informant, contributing to the success of the mission.

 

**ADDENDUM:** Subject's candidacy for armigerous status in Clan Joestar currently being processed.

**ADDENDUM:** Currently being utilized to research rod colonies.

 

* * *

 

/ **end document**


	27. CONTAINED PERSONS FILE: Weather Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON GREEN DOLPHIN DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view file containedpersons
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file heavyweather
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

 

**/view document**

* * *

  

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GREEN DOLPHIN DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINED PERSONS FILE:**  Heavy Weather

 

 **TYPE:**  Stand Infection Virus/Adult Onset/Symbiotic

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:**  Self-Hazard/Psychological Instability/[REDACTED]

 **SURVEILLANCE:**  Microchipped tracking device, with constant location monitoring, and at least one visual-only camera in containment. Constant climate monitoring necessary.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Subject to be contained in on-site maximum security containment cell. Containment requires constant climate control. Containment must be proven beforehand as resistant to extreme weather conditions. Subject must under no circumstances leave containment area without specialized Stand class personell and the prior express permission of Site Director. Subject must under no circumstances leave the Green Dolphin site without the full permission of the Senior Director. All visitation and appointments must be cleared by Site Director and on-site psychiatrist.

 **HANDLING:** A standard guard of Stand class personell must mantain the containment entrance and at least one pre-approved Stand class operative must be present during all visitations and appointments. All visitors must be cleared by on-site psychiatrist and have no history of recent malicious or violent behavior. In the event of relapse, enact Containment Evacuation Procedure 1 and notify Site Director immediately, who must in turn notify Senior Director. Under no circumstance is subject cleared for field work of any kind.

 

 **NAME:** Blumarine, Wes (born Pucci, Domenico)

 **STAND NAME:**  Weather Report/[REDACTED]

 **YEAR OF BIRTH:** 1972

 **SEX:**  Male

 **IDENTIFYING MARKS:** one nevus simplex mark on nape of neck (see File: Joestar Bloodline)

 **PHYSICAL EVALUATION:** Subject is in reasonable physical health.

 **PSYCHIATRIC EVALUATION:**  Severe and chronic DID. Usually benign and empathetic, but has relapsed into violent and suicidal BPD in the past. Must not be left to own devices for prolonged periods of time.

 

 **ACCOMADATIONS:**  Subject allowed materials requests when in stable psychiatric state. Allow subject to terminate or postpone visitations and appointments if so desired.

 **RESTRICTIONS:**  Subject must be constantly monitored for relapse or self hazardous behavior. Do not comply with materials requests for any potentially harmful objects, even if subject appears stable. All glass, ceramic, and metal objects are banned.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Initially known due to [FILE NAME REDACTED], and was located in 1990 at the [LOCATION REDACTED] psychiatric ward, admitted by the police for amnesia and retained for suicidal tendencies. Upon discovery and identity confirmation from Doctor Kujo, subject was brought into Foundation custody.

 

 **STAND:**  Weather Report is a close range natural humanoid Stand, with a masked face and winged feet. It is solid white with wine-red eyes, and always partially dissipated as mist or clouds. While lacking sentience, it demonstrates self-preservation and attentiveness to its user, frequently thwarting the subject's self harming behavior.

It possesses the ability to [PASSAGE REDACTED].

 

 **ADDENDUM:**  All contact between subject and fellow subject (Pucci, Enrico) is banned in all circumstances.

* * *

  

**/view redacted**

 

PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.

 

**/confirm**

 

AUTHENTICATING...

AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.

REDACTED PASSAGE RECOVERED.

 

* * *

 

 

**REDACTED**

 

The close ranged Stand known as Weather Report possesses complete control and awareness of the atmosphere up to a range of 30 km. It has such a high precision that it can create micro-climates within human bodies. It can, with ease, recreate any form of weather phenomena that has ever existed, including those with esoteric elements, such as animal rain. It can also can affect the particle concentrations and content of the air.

When the subject relapses, Weather Report becomes Heavy Weather, a natural non-humanoid automatic Stand that is completely amorphous and attacks all but the subject indiscriminately. In addition to the abilities of Weather Report, Heavy Weather is capable of cognitohazardous light refraction, generating memetic hysteria of being turned into an exponentially growing amount of snails.

 

Subject is classified as an Inherent and Lethal Hazard as well as a Memetic and Lethal Cognitohazard.

Subject cannot be safely terminated.

Subject must be considered an ongoing threat to the continued existence of civilization, humanity, and life itself.

Subject is not a willfuly malicious individual.

Personnel must not treat the subject as a willfuly malicious individual.

 

But it is the will of the Foundation alone that stands between an unstable mind and the lives of billions.

 

* * *

**/redact**

 

REDACTING...

REDACTION COMPLETE.

 

**/end document**

 


	28. TRANSCRIPT: Interview- Concerning The Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON ARCHIVAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files transcripts
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view files reports
> 
> LOADING...  
> FILES LOADED.
> 
> /view file arrow2
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view transcript**

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**ARCHIVAL DATABASE**

 

 **TRANSCRIPT:** Interview- Concerning The Stand Arrow

 

Doctor Kakyoin, collecting information from witness, concerning the activities of [NAME REDACTED] (deceased, familial relation to witness), who had been in the possession of a Stand Arrow. 

 

_Witness is psychologically volatile. Statement collection was deliberately delayed until arrival of Doctor Kakyoin._

_-Kujo_

 

 

 

> **KAKYOIN:** If it's alright with you, we can start recording now. We can also stop and start at any time you like.

 

Witness looks to Agent Higashikata. Higashikata is present at the request of the witness. Doctor Kujo is also present, though not an active participant in the interview process.

 

_Witness has difficulty expressing and making independent decisions. He is latching onto Higashikata as a proxy in decision making._

_-Kujo_

_Possible DPD. Agent will have to be briefed to prevent aggravating the condition._

_-Kakyoin_

 

 

 

> **KAKYOIN:** Right. The arrows. How did [NAME REDACTED] obtain them?
> 
> **WITNESS:**  He already- he already told Josuke everything. Why do I got to say it all over again anyhow?
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** He said what he did while he was in a very emotional state, as well as while threatening Josuke's life. We cannot consider his words or Josuke's memory of the event a reliable source.

 

Witness is visibly upset, both at the prospect of recounting the information and at the implication that Higashikata's account is unreliable.

Higashikata nods reassuringly. Witness complies with questioning.

 

_Witness displays enforcer-type subordinate behavior to Higashikata as per naturally occurring Stand user dominance hierarchy._

_-Both Doctors Kakyoin and Kujo came to this conclusion independently._

 

 

> **WITNESS:** The set belonged to our... dad. Before he got, uh- 'sick'. Sat on the mantle. He really loved that thing more than all the shit he had combined. I almost played with it once and...

 

Witness trails off. Required prompting from Higashikata to continue.

 

 

> **WITNESS:** Heh. Like I said. He loved that thing more than, well, everything. Everyone.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** Did he always have it?
> 
> **WITNESS:** Hell if I know. [NAME REDACTED] said it must have come from the boss.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:**  The boss?
> 
> **WITNESS:** After mom died-

 

Witness started crying. Recording cut to when questioning resumes.

 

 

> **WITNESS:** I'm sorry. I'm okay now.
> 
> **HIGASHIKATA:** Hey, man, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to. We can pick it up some other time, [NAME REDACTED].
> 
> **WITNESS:** Nah, bro. I'm good for it. Where'd we stop?
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** The boss.
> 
> **WITNESS** **:** Yeah, yeah. When mom died, there was big, uh. What's the word. Economy got bad, people don't have jobs-

 

In the background, Kujo can be heard saying the word  _fukyo_ (recession).

 

 

> **WITNESS:** That! We got poor real fast. Dear old dad was always depressed. And when he wasn't depressed, he was mad. Everything pissed him off. Don't this, don't that. Lotsa bruises.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** I.. see.
> 
> **WITNESS:** Didn't last long. One day, he dragged us out to the park. We got real scared. Thought the old man was tossing us to the streets, or giving us the shovel. Ended up he brought up a box of food- like  _real_ food, you know? Fresh baked buns, good drinks and all that. Sat us down and said we weren't gonna be poor anymore.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:**  And that was the start of the new job?
> 
> **WITNESS:** Yeah.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** And what was his job?
> 
> **WITNESS:** Never talked about it. Stayed in the house a lot though. Took the arrow with him when he went out. Every month there'd be a fat thing of cash. Sometimes actual gold and jewel type stuff. Kept the place real cozy. But a lot of the time he sat and just drank. And he would talk to himself, too. Have a lot of conversations with some guy we couldn't see, that boss I think. Really scared him.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** The boss was threatening him?
> 
> **WITNESS:** Nah, don't think so. Different kind of scared. Always worried that he might not be doing enough for the job, that he might disappoint the boss. And he  _really_ loved the boss. Like a god or something. One time [NAME REDACTED] caught him praying to the arrows. Talked about how stupid it was.
> 
> **WITNESS:** Jokes on him. He started doing it too.

 

Witness requested pause. Recording cut to continuation of questioning.

 

 

> **WITNESS:** I was seven, I think. Dad started getting real pissy, had a headache or something. Real bad. Then he- started scratching at his face, started to bleed himself. And there was. Fuck.

 

Witness starts to cry again.

 

 

> **WITNESS:** He wouldn't stop screaming for days. Just kept screaming about some 'Dio'. [NAME REDACTED] locked him in that room.
> 
> **WITNESS** : After that, my brother couldn't care for anything else anymore. Like. That was our entire life. That _somebody_ was bound to be strong enough. That maybe someday, our dad could stop hurting, and maybe we could actually  _live_ , you know? And now he's... gone. Fuck!
> 
> **HIGASHIKATA:** Woah, woah! Calm down, man!
> 
> **WITNESS:** M'fine!
> 
> **KUJO:** No. We're done.
> 
> **KAKYOIN:** You did well. We don't need anything else.

 

End recording.

* * *

**/end transcript**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being in Foundation records, Agent Nijimura's identity is still redacted in the witness statement, as he was not acting in the capacity of Foundation personnel at the time of the statement collection. Transcript names are redacted in all reports except those of acting Foundation personnel, monitored/contained individuals, or any such person whose identity is deemed necessary to remain on record.


	29. CONTAINMENT FILE: Miss Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...
> 
> SPEEDWAGON GREEN DOLPHIN DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file charlotte
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

**/view document**

 

* * *

 

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**GREEN DOLPHIN DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Miss Charlotte

 

 **TYPE:** Sentient/Stationary/Object

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT** : Permanent Foundation Asset

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Subject is benign and does not require specialized surveillance.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Subject currently housed in the front desk lobby area of the Green Dolphin site, mounted on a modified robotic arm with voice capabilities. When storage or transportation is necessary, house in standard object containment vault.

 **HANDLING:** Subject will acquiesce with all courteous and reasonable instruction. Address respectfully and do not interrupt when subject is speaking. Requires occasional fabric maintenance.

 

 **DESCRIPTION** : Subject is a hand puppet of simplistic design and construction, in the general shape of an alligator with large eyes and a pink bow. When worn on the limb of any entity with human speech capability, the subject reaches its active state, partially seizing control of the limbs and voice of the wearer, acting as an expressive proxy for the sentient persona, 'Miss Charlotte'.

The entity 'Miss Charlotte', who self-identifies as feminine non-binary, will speak in tandem with whomever is wearing it, displaying a breadth of knowledge in line with the wearer. The full scope of the subject's knowledge is unknown, as it's speech content typically will not stray from the wearer. Functionally, subject acts as a 'second opinion' to the wearer, offering additional commentary and ideas pertaining to the events or people that the wearer encounters. However, in a group it does not address the wearer directly, instead conversing with the same people the wearer will.

Regardless of wearer, its diction and personality remain the same. It behaves in a polite, empathetic, and courteous fashion, but is very emotionally sensitive, prone to becoming upset if it feels it is not being treated respectfully.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Subject was in the private ownership of Site Director Locco-Barocco at the time the Green Dolphin site was being transitioned to Foundation custody. It's anomalous qualities had not been realized until Agent Costello wore it, proving that the unusual qualities of the subject were not merely idiosyncrasies on the part of the Site Director.

 

 **ADDENDUM:** It is unknown how or why the subject displays anomalous qualities. There is evidence suggesting similarities to a Stand ability, but as of now there is no way to confirm or deny this.

 **ADDENDUM:** Subject currently works as orientation personnel and direct assistant to Site Director Locco-Barocco.

 

* * *

  

**/end document**


	30. CONTAINMENT FILE: Notorious B.I.G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON NAPOLI DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file notoriousbig

**/view document**

* * *

 

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**NAPOLI DATABASE**

 

**CONTAINMENT FILE:** Notorious B.I.G.

 

**TYPE:** Non-Sentient/Entity/Bound Object/Stand

**REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:** Inherent Hazard/Lethal Hazard

**SURVEILLANCE:**  Subject embedded with GPS wildlife tracking device. If such monitoring proves insufficient, sonar equipment is necessary.

**CONTAINMENT:** Subject currently active in the Tyrrhenian Sea. Subject's behavior allows it to be contained by speed of local ocean waves. No other method of containment appears capable of enclosing subject. All nautical vessels passing through general containment area must be kept in contact with monitor team for their own safety. 

**HANDLING:** Subject must not and cannot be approached, subdued, or handled.

 

**DESCRIPTION:** A non-sentient autonomous Stand with flashlight eyes and a striped half-mask peaking above its head and extending over its right eye. It is largely amorphous and bulbous in body, but possesses two limbs and a tail. The limbs have padded shoulders and end in barrel-like protrusions. It's mouth is wide, possessing human dentition. Subject is completely insensate, only capable of sensing movement.

 

Subject only possesses the impulse to seek out and consume the fastest moving, energy-rich object in its vicinity, whether it is living, organic, inorganic, mechanical, or Stand in origin. It is capable of accelerating to whatever speed necessary to pursue this 'fastest object', and grows in proportion to its intake. As it consumes energy, it is totally immune to assault from a Stand.

 

Subject is bound to the sum total of its consumption, and is thus vulnerable to physical harm, though any of its component pieces are capable of regeneration upon finding a food source.

 

**RECOVERY:** Subject activated upon the death of its user [NAME REDACTED] following an altercation with Mobile Task Force VTA-Alpha, where it continued to accost the group on a flight to [LOCATION REDACTED]. Agent Una demolished the plane mid-flight, and subject followed the plane crash into the Tyrrhenian Sea.

 

**ADDENDUM:** Subject is known in the local sailing community as the Tyrrhenian's Stomach.

 

* * *

 

**/end document**


	31. THREAD: Croissant Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON ARCHIVAL DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files thread
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file hrghiacciofugo

**/view thread**

* * *

 

This fax thread has been archived as part of Agent Ghiaccio's permanent record.

 

* * *

 

To the person who saw fit to steal my sandwich

-one(1) Tomato Basilico Mozzarella with Croissant Bread, Olive Oil Dressing, Peppered-

we are full grown adults. Please take responsibility for your actions and stop stealing other people's property.

You may either refund me for the cost of 5263 lire or return my sandwich promptly.

You are free to do so anonymously.

 

-Agent Fugo

 

* * *

  

Tomato Basilico Mozzarella and Croissant Bread, Peppered, 

 

I have your precious _panino_. It is safe. Put four(4) euro on its former plate in the fridge or you will never see it whole again.

 

* * *

 

il Signor Ladro,

 

This is most unprofessional of you. Return what you have stolen from me. If this continues, I will not hesitate to contact our Site Director.

 

-Agent Fugo

 

* * *

  

Tomato Basilico Mozzarella and Croissant Bread, Peppered,

 

For every half-hour you continue to refuse my demands, I cut another bite out of this sandwich. Please take this seriously. We are professionals, after all.

 

-il Signor Ladro

 

* * *

  

Signore,

 

This is Agent Bucciarati. Please return the sandwich and I will not investigate this matter further.

 

* * *

 

 

**Pizza Margherita**

 

 

* * *

 

No.

 

* * *

 

il Signor Panino,

 

I have decided. I will not even eat your sandwich. I will just chew it up and spit it out.

 

_How does that make you feel?_

 

* * *

 

You are the worst kind of person.

 

* * *

  

Mio Caro Panino,

 

I am so very far from being the worst. Mankind's flaws can't be judged on such a simple spectrum as that. Open your eyes. You lash out at such pettiness, but ignore the hideous nature of the world at large. There is a hunger,  _mio caro panino_ , a hunger that is spreading from the deepest, darkest pits of this hellish mortal chasm. This sandwich is the birthcry of a new era. When the revolution finally comes, pitiful vagrants like yourself will be the first to be devoured.

 

* * *

 

 

**~ Buongiorno, signori! ~**

 

**I do hope your afternoons are faring well!**

 

**-*-**

**Retrieval Agent Canuto Ghiaccio.**  

**Investigations** **Agent Abbacchio has traced the fax notes back to your person.**

**You will see me at your earliest convenience.**

**Grazie in anticipo.**

-*-

 

**Giorno Giovanna**

**Your Site Director**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

i'm sorry please don't kill me

 

 

 

* * *

 

**/end thread**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/funny/comments/2hxrmj/the_turkey_and_swiss_on_rye_incident/


	32. CONTAINMENT FILE: Strange Relation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOADING...  
> SPEEDWAGON LONDON DATABASE LOADED.
> 
> /view files containments
> 
> PLEASE AUTHENTICATE CLEARANCE.
> 
> /confirm
> 
> AUTHENTICATING...  
> AUTHENTICATION COMPLETE.
> 
> /view file strangerelation
> 
> LOADING FILE...  
> FILE LOADED.

/view document

* * *

  

**SPW FOUNDATION**

**LONDON DATABASE**

 

 **CONTAINMENT FILE:** Strange Relation

 

 **TYPE:** Object/Stand

 **REASON FOR CONTAINMENT** : Viable for Exploitation/Cognitohazard

 **SURVEILLANCE:** Standard object surveillance unless otherwise directed.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Specimen to be housed in soundproofed vault cabinet.

 **HANDLING:** Specimen cannot activate without outside input or sufficient proximity. Avoid handling whenever possible.

 

 **DESCRIPTION:** Specimen is a bound Stand in the form of a standard  _positiv_ -style pipe organ instrument, which cannot be activated unless a prospective user of sound mind plays it with sufficient skill. The effects of the Stand will desist if the player in someway ceases to be of sound mind during usage.

 

When any coherent melody is played using the specimen, all entities within audible range are susceptible to the will of the user, manipulating the emotions or actions of those in range. The effect will last for as long as the melody persists, losing hold of any entity that leaves audible range.

 

It can also create a range high and low sound frequencies as a direct attack against entities in audible range, or to damage objects.

 

 **RECOVERY:** Entered Foundation custody after being abandoned by its user, who arbitrarily accosted Mobile Task Force SDC-Alpha, and had no association with [NAME REDACTED].

 

 **ADDENDUM:** Senior Operations Manager Joestar is not allowed to use specimen for 'sicknasty musical stag beetle fighting tournaments'.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a canon Stand, from a supplemental SDC drama CD.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to prompts, constructive criticism, and grammar nazis.
> 
> Feel free to read the other works in this series, which take place in the same canon.
> 
> Join the Discord server for draft bits, behind the scenes nonsense, yearning questions of my questionable literary choices, and future stories.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj


End file.
